


H2O

by fork_of_destiny



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bright eyed brat, Diving, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Levi has cats, M/M, Swim, Swim Team, Swim Team AU, Swimmer Eren, cat daddy levi, diver levi, jean is a smug dick, levi is a sucker for his cats, levi lives alone, oluo copies levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 18:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13863363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fork_of_destiny/pseuds/fork_of_destiny
Summary: Honestly I’m a diver and I just wanted to write a swim team AU. I know a little bit about how this wants to go but in reality I just want to write this.Eren is a high school student who gives into peer pressure and joins the swim team. His first day on the team he is met with a stunning diver named Levi who was completely at ease with flipping more times than a human ever should.





	1. Chapter 1

Eren

“Come on Eren, as much as I hate you, you should know that I definitely wouldn’t be asking you to join unless I had to,” Jean snapped at the bronzed boy in front of him.  
“What the hell do you mean you have to, you have the freedom of speech and certainly don’t have to keep asking me to join the swim team. You know for a fact that I never properly learned how to swim,” Eren snapped right back at the boy he commonly thought of as a horseface.  
Marco, Jean’s boyfriend who had been silent until then spoke out. “You’re tall, you’re strong, and you learn fast,” he commented.  
“So what if I’m tall and have muscle. That doesn’t change the fact that I was never properly trained like the seahorse over there. I’d probably get disqualified every single race for doing the wrong strokes or some crap like that,” Eren whined.  
Marco stood up from the table, scalpel in hand, and approached the two boys. “Jean seriously wouldn’t be asking unless this would clearly benefit the team, which is just what you would do,” he said as the tan boy sat down next to his horse of a boyfriend and handed him the new scalpel. “This one is better babe, the heart looks like a serial killer just attacked it with a dull hacksaw,” Marco joked as Jean turned red, swiftly switching out the scalpels and going back to their dissection. “Anyway, how about you just come to try out a practice. There’s no harm in that. Besides, the entire team would love you. And I bet the dive team will like you as well.”  
“Like the short grumpy smurf would like him, the rest of the dive team sure, but the corporal hates everyone except his closest friends,” Jean mumbled more to the heart he was trying to dissect than anyone.  
“Okay that piqued my interest. I’ll actually contemplate this for once. If you see me at practice then I guess the talk worked this time,” Eren voiced, more interested in who the heck the grumpy smurf was than anything else. Although he wouldn’t admit it, he had been contemplating joining the swim team for a while. He had been in track throughout all of his schooling since he could join in sixth grade. He had yet to participate in the newest season as it wasn’t track season yet. He figured that his junior year he might want to try something new since he hadn’t been getting enough exercise recently anyway.  
Yet, he knew he wasn’t the best at swimming. Sure he was strong and had the build that would let him glide seamlessly through the water, but he was about as graceful as a kitten trying to paddle through the water. His seahorse friend, Jean, would help him learn how to swim just a little bit. He learned the basics of all the strokes. Yet Eren knew he wasn’t able to perform all of the necessary strokes with the same finness as Jean and Marco, he could at least keep from drowning which was better than when he was younger.  
Still, Eren couldn’t deny that joining the swim team seemed like an exciting opportunity. The boy was still grumbling to himself as he walked into seventh hour. Armin was already waiting with both of their art projects on the table. “Hey Eren!” the blond boy said with a wave to his friend. Eren nodded in response before plopping himself down on the stool next to his best friend. “Whoa, what’s wrong?” Armin questioned.  
“That stupid horseface is trying to get me to join the swim team again, except this time Marco helped him out and I might actually try,” Eren said with a groan as he buried his head in his arms.  
“Dude, you should totally go,” Armin cheered as he set down the coloured pencil he was using to draw a labrador. “I would love to see that. You’d be an absolute demon in the water!” Armin exclaimed.  
“Arrrmmmiiinnn,” Eren whined, “You’re not helping my decision to not go.”  
“Good, because you have to go,” Armin stated simply as he picked up the pencil again. “Now stop moping and get your butt to work on your project, we only have a certain amount of time left on this one before it’s due.”  
Eren mumbled a response before pulling his canvas towards him. He was walking to get his watercolour paints to continue working on the glow of the titan’s eyes when Armin decided to pipe up again. “Besides, if how fun the team is won’t convince you. I’m pretty sure the corporal will. You’d take one look at him and swimming would be your life.” Eren scoffed at Armin, wondering who the hell the corporal was.  
“Fine I’ll go, but I can’t guarantee I’ll like it,” Eren stated.  
“Awe yea! This means I just won $20 from Jean,” Armin cheered as he pulled out his phone to inform Jean of said horse’s losing of the bet.  
“You have to be kidding me Ar,” Eren laughed as he lightly slapped his friend on the shoulder. “What am I going to do with you?” he asked, earning a chuckle from Armin.  
The boys continued through seventh hour laughing at jokes loud enough to make the art teacher give them a sharp look. Armin finished his lab drawing and turned it in. Eren on the other hand was nearly done, he just had to add the finishing touches and the glow in the dark substances to make the eyes fully glow when the lights were out.  
It didn’t seem like long before the final bell rang and the entire class packed up. Eren sighed as he put away his art project, ignoring the paint that he had somehow gotten all over his arms and on his face too, he just wanted to keep painting.  
“Good luck at practice!” Armin called as he left the room, Eren jokingly flipped him off as a farewell, earning the same finger in return from the blond.  
Eren sauntered to his car and hopped in. He cursed loudly as he felt the searing heat. He swore his car was a freaking oven. His car was an old clunker of a car, but he loved his old clunker of a car. He turned on the engine, that had a habit of idling a bit loudly, and clicked in his seatbelt.  
Just as he was about to start backing up out of his parking spot, the seatbelt unclicked and smacked him in the face as it retracted. He mumbled a few curses as he continued retrying to click in his seatbelt. One of the beautiful problems that he had to deal with thanks to his car was the obnoxious fact that it took him a good ten tries some days to buckle up his seatbelt. Once his seatbelt stopped slapping him in the face, Eren started driving towards the pool.  
As soon as his car was parked, windows cracked this time, Eren began to walk up towards the pool. He steeled himself as he opened the pool doors.  
The brunet was immediately hit with the strong scent of chlorine. Apparently he made a face since the lady behind the front desk laughed. “Are you here to try out a practice?” she asked.  
“Yeah, I was not expecting that much of a chlorine smell. Where should I go to watch?” He asked.  
“Well you came to a pool, what smell were you expecting? And I’m sure the coach won’t let you watch. He has all the newbies try out a practice in the water. He’s got some spare suits here just for that,” she stated, letting her voice fade off as she dug in a drawer and came out with a swimsuit that looked more like spandex than anything else. “Here you go, locker rooms are to your right. I sure do hope you decide to stay honey, I could get used to seeing eyes like yours around here more often,” she said with a wink.  
Eren briskly thanked her before heading off into the locker room. He slightly panicked as he questioned with himself if he was being flirted with. He claimed a changing stall and proceeded to try and wiggle on the ridiculously tight swimsuit. He could hear a loud splashing coming from inside the pool and he wondered if practice had started already.  
Once he had finished changing Eren walked into the pool deck.  
The first thing that greeted him was a short male throwing his body off of a diving board with immense strength, immediately twisting and turning into a plethora of flips and spins before gracefully entering the water. Eren stood shocked as he saw the small male, wearing a wetsuit, start to swim up towards the surface of the water.  
Almost as soon as his head broke the surface of the water, cheers erupted throughout the deck. A chorus of, “Way to go Corporal!” and “First place, first place, first place!” sounded throughout the room. Eren just stood slack jawed as Jean came up behind him, clapping Eren on the back.  
“I honest to god thought Armin was lying just to get twenty bucks out of me,” Jean said, cackling when he saw Eren’s expression. “I see you’ve discovered the corporal,” Jean laughed as he tapped Eren’s jaw closed.  
Just as soon as Eren clamped his jaw, the raven turned around. Water was dripping down his wetsuit that covered his body from his neck, to his biceps, and down to just above his knees. Eren inhaled sharply as shining silver eyes met his green and gold ones.


	2. Chapter 2

Levi

The raven hit the water and sunk down as soon as he finished his dive. The moment his feet hit the bottom of the pool, he crouched down and shot his legs out, kicking off of the bottom. He breached the surface of the water breathing in quickly to refill his then empty lungs and heard the loud cheering of the team.  
He shook out his hair quickly and climbed out of the pool, ignoring the team. Hanji immediately wrapped themselves onto him like a god damned koala. “Way to go Levi! That dive is sure to win you first place at all of the meets,” they yelled. They were shrugged off with a huff.  
Levi turned around and was met with the most stunning pair of eyes ever. One eye emerald green, and one eye shining gold. He stared right back as Levi jerked around to walk away and grab his towel. The horse face had been approaching the boy that Levi had barely been able to tear his eyes from.  
“Eren! I thought you weren’t coming!” The horseface yelled. Hmm, Eren. Levi felt like He had heard that name around the school before.  
Instead of running his head over and over the name of the bright eyed brat, he turned toward the board where he could see Oluo about to begin his approach. He had a feeling that he would be attempting the same dive that Levi had just done, however, Levi knew that his attempt would be unsuccessful.  
“Alright guys. Reverse with one and a half twists,” he said, trying to mimic Levi’s typical deadpan expression. The man being mimicked huffed and rested my weight fully on Hanji, returning Oluo’s sad attempt at keeping his smug grin at bay with his own stare.  
Hanji laughed and slung their arm around the smaller person’s shoulders. “He’s not going to be able to do it,” Levi said.  
His sentence was confirmed moments later as Oluo not only failed at trying to mimic the hop hurdle that Levi used to gain more height to accommodate his lack of weight, but he also landed flat on his back.  
The resounding slap caused almost everyone who wasn’t swimming the set, including the swim coach and the lifeguards to visibly wince. Levi just rolled his eyes. While Oluo was in the air he had thrusted his hips forward trying to throw himself backwards, however, Levi just found it to be a horrible look of someone trying to get their dick in someone and failing.  
“He got his hips out this time. A little bit closer to a reverse dive,” hanji mumbled with a laugh. “But did you see his hurdle? Oh my god he needs to just stick to the five step approach,” they continued.  
Levi i didn’t respond, rolling his eyes at Hanji and Oluo as his attention was turned over to the swimmers who had all gathered around Coach Pixis. His voice echoed back to the end of the pool with the diving board, but Levi was just stating at the tanned back of the new brat.  
“Levi stop eye raping poor Eren,” Petra sang to her captain as she threw her arm on the other shoulder which Hanji hadn’t claimed.  
“I’m not eye raping him Petra, I’m just trying to figure out where I know him from,” He growled to the small girl.  
She laughed, knowing his growling tone wasn’t to be taken seriously, Levi couldn’t ever be angry at her. “He’s only the star track athlete and the hottest boy that girls and boys alike swoon for. Yet that innocent kid doesn’t have any idea of his effect on people. He’s a real sweetheart,” she explained to her friend.  
Track star, huh? Levi guessed that’s where he knew him from. His best friend Erwin always ran track so he must have heard Eren’s Name before. Yet how he didn’t see the beautiful brat before was beyond his comprehension.  
The raven continued practice the same way, dive, think of the brat, sigh at Hanji’s antics, dive, think of the brat some more, and it wasn’t until Pixis was calling for the divers at the other end of the pool was he thrown out of his loop.  
“Head on down guys, I’m gonna get my last dive in and then I’ll just swim over to the team,” he said to the dive team. They all gave me a nod or a thumbs up, except for Hanji and Petra. They gave me a very suggestive look like they knew that he wanted to impress the bright eyed brat. A glare strong enough to kill a man was shot in their direction as Levi hopped up onto the diving board, foregoing the stairs and just climbing straight through the rails.  
He walked to where he always started his hurdle and looked towards the swim team where once again he was met with those stunning eyes. Levi wasn’t trying to impress him, but no matter what he told himself that was a complete lie. Levi needed to impress that stupid tanned brat.  
He quickly made up his mind and decided to redo the dive that Oluo failed to do earlier. A reverse with one and a half twists. The small make started his hurdle and threw himself from the end of the board with what looked like wild abandon but what the divers knew was well planned. He didn’t even think, just let his muscles take over as he forced his body to twist in the air. He had done the dive so many times that he knew it looked flawless.  
Levi slid into the water and once again pushed himself off the bottom of the pool, except instead of straight up he propelled myself towards the team in streamline, a position he remembered from his years as a swimmer before. I came up for air only a few meters from the team, something even their best couldn’t manage, but instead of walking through the water he kept swimming. A pair of arms had suddenly wrapped around the small male and lifted him up like Simba.  
“Our beautiful and brilliant state diver!” Hanji yelled, of course it was Hanji, they knew Levi wouldn’t get too angry despite the threats spewing from his mouth. Levi struggled to get out of their grip and fell into the water with an unnaturally dignified splash.  
“Oh can it shitty glasses,” He huffed when he came out of the water, hair dripping water into his eyes.  
“You can’t call me that right now shorty. I’m not wearing my glasses,” they teased.  
“Okay shut up you two,” Coach Pixis laughed from where he stood, “you guys bicker constantly. Anyway, today was a very strong first practice of the season. We had a possible new team mate try out the team today. Eren, what do you think?” Pixis asked, putting the brat on the spot.  
“I’m joining. This is fun,” he said. A blush covered his tan cheeks as the team cheered.  
“Brilliant! Well, now that that’s been covered I don’t believe I have anything else for today. Swim strong, be healthy, and give it your all!” Pixis chanted. “Now go get dressed.”  
Levi was the first to hop out of the pool as always and head to the boys locker room, which meant first pick of the showers. The locker room had a large communal shower area but everyone knew which of the shower heads were the best.  
Levi grabbed my soap, shampoo, and conditioner, all lavender scented, and claimed the best shower head.  
He had almost finished cleaning off with soap when the bright eyed brat sauntered over to the shower head right in front of his.  
After several minutes of silence he finally spoke, “Those dives are pretty impressive. I definitely wouldn’t be able to do any of them. I’d just belly flop,” he laughed and Levi couldn’t believe how perfect the sound was. His laugh wasn’t tinkling bells, but it was full and rich, a real laugh.  
Levi huffed in response and finished rinsing off. He couldn’t be near the brat Eren any longer. Those damn eyes were intoxicating. He swiftly got dressed and hurried away from the pool.  
“Leeevvviiiii wait!” Hanji yelled after him. They needed a ride home again and while Levi wasn’t just going to leave them stranded, he also wasn’t going to give them the idea that he liked giving them a ride home.  
Levi reached his bike, a black Ninja, and started it up. Hanji sped up and threw themselves onto the back of his bike. After dusting themselves off they wrapped their arms around the small male who had already put on his helmet.  
“One of these days you’re going to make me topple over with your antics,” He teased, handing his friend their helmet.  
“I wouldn’t have to if you weren’t about to leave me every day,” they pouted.  
“Im not going to strand you, now let’s head home,” Levi said and backed out. Next to his bike was an incredibly shitty light blue Subaru covered in dirt. Levi hadn’t ever seen the car before so he guessed it was Eren’s. “Can He not keep his car clean?” The raven known for being a clean freak, huffed gruffly. Hanji just laughed.  
It was a quick drive to Hanji’s house and Levi waved them goodbye, making sure his idiot of a friend got inside safely before he sped off towards his own home.  
It was a bit of a longer drive to his house, well, it was more of an apartment, but he immediately relaxed once his building came into sight. He parked his bike in the usual spot, grabbed all of his stuff, swim bagged turned from school bag by transferring all his shit to his storage on his bike after classes, and headed up to his apartment.  
Silence greeted him, not surprising as he lived alone. However, not even seconds after Levi had opened the door his cat ran up to him. Levi swore sometimes that he had adopted a strange looking dog instead of a cat, but he loved her all the same.  
“Hey there Kiara,” He cooed to the small white cat. “Where’s Kovu?” He asked. Her brown and black mate had to be somewhere around the apartment. She meowed in response and rubbed against his leg.  
Levi gently scooted her away, her paws sliding against the wood floors of the apartment, and brought his bag to his room. The damp swimsuit and towel were hung up to dry in the bathroom, and his school backpack was thrown over to my desk. He sighed and fell down on the bed.  
Kiara hopped up onto the bed, quickly followed by Kovu. They meowed loudly, reminding him that it was time for dinner. Levi groaned and pulled himself out of bed, scooping up the two cats and bringing them to the kitchen.  
He set them both down by their food bowls, which happened to be on the kitchen counter, and fed them both. Knowing that the two cats were hungry, his stomach growled. Levi always had a bad habit of forgetting to eat, but having to feed Kiara and Kovu reminded him that he needed food to live, one of the reasons he had adopted to two cats.  
He quickly set his prized silver kettle on the stove to let it boil, not worried about the cats. They were easily smart enough to know not to go near the stove. After all, he had trained them well.  
Letting his two cats pad around the kitchen counter, following him every which way, he walked over to the fridge. He didn’t have much to eat, which reminded him that he needed to go to the store soon. Levi finished up making himself a sandwich and began steeping his usual black tea.  
He plopped himself down on one of the stools at the counter and dug into his sandwich as his brain wandered back to the bright eyed brat from practice.  
He saw his dazzling smile as Hanji had lifted Levi up today. And all the raven could think was how the brats smile absolutely ruined him.

**Author's Note:**

> Im gonna try not to abandon this. Thanks for reading my crap writing! <3 P.S. I’d love feedback if you’re willing.


End file.
